


Seeking Comfort

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke goes to Niylah for comfort, Lexa goes to Luna.</p>
<p>AKA</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa seek different types of comfort.</p>
<p>AKA</p>
<p>Me wanting Luna to be in season 3 be seriously doubting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

The twelve leaders didn’t always get along, the didn’t always see eye to eye, they fought constantly in meetings and such. But there were still strings that held them all together, alliances that stood before the Coalition was created. Like any good leader, Luna could tell where each leader stood with one another.

Today the leaders were meeting about the people who fell from the sky. Spies that were sent to keep an eye on the sky people had noticed some strange and worrying activity going on in their camp. And of course Nia was insisting that they hunt down their leader, a girl you had heard quite a bit from Lexa. Luna can’t place her name right now, Lexa had seemed off since she arrived in Polis and Luna tried not to ask too many questions.

Kota, the female leader of the Mountain Clan was all in for hunting down the Skaikru leader, Luna thinks Nia won her over by announcing that Kota could have the mountains back after the Mountain Men had run them out years ago. It would give Kota a nice foothold near Woods Clan territory. And would probably sway Kota’s loyalties to Nia.

Maybe a leader who wasn’t allied with Lexa as long as she had wouldn’t notice the dead look in the normally fierce green eyes. A look Luna hasn’t seen since the Ice Nation took Costia from her...five years ago? Luna tries to conceal her worry, knowing she was easier read then the stoic Woods Clan Commander. Shadow, the leader of the Mining Clan north of the Woods Clan is fighting back hard against Kota and Nia. Even with the Coalition, Ice Nation were not welcome in Mining Clan territory. Shadow was making it clear, and Luna could feel the other leaders getting anxious, reading to step in and take sides. 

“Enough,” Luna called loud enough to be heard, “It’s not use fighting with each other over a single life.”

“Luna is correct,” Shadow agrees, “If the Skaikru wish to fight each other, let them kill themselves off.”

“And how many of us will they take with them?” Kota challenges with a snarl.

There’s more arguing, but Luna hones on on Nia’s smirk, the same one she displays when she already has a plan in motion and she’s just getting the leaders worked up so they go with it. It works on some of the leaders, but not all, and Luna prays that her plan, whatever it is, doesn’t come together.

“Dismissed” Luna almost jumps at Lexa’s voice beside her, the leaders look like they’ve settled a bit and are ready to go their separate ways, for now. 

“Lexa,” Luna begins as Lexa turns to her, “I do wish to speak with you about a trading route issue some of my fisherman are having. May we speak briefly?”

A stoic nod and the two of you leave the larger meeting room and start working towards Lexa’s living quarters, it was a normal thing for the two. They’ve been friends since you’ve been leaders and even sometime before. Luna could read Lexa almost as well as Anya could. 

Lexa’s quick to toss off the way-too-big Commander jacket, she grunts as she sits down by her oak desk with maps and other documents spiraled across it.

“Are you well Lexa?” Luna asks fully voicing her concerns.

“I am not ill.” Lexa comments and does that thing where she straightens her back and levels her shoulders, a defensive move that Luna is very familiar with. Luna sighs and tosses off her big pirate-style hat and crosses the room towards Lexa.

“That is not what I asked.” Luna rests a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, feeling her flinch away for a moment before allowing Luna’s hand to rest there. “I asked if you were well, physically and emotionally. You just walked away from a war saving hundreds, thousands of your people. Thousands of our people. But you walked away from something that I know was important to you. You speak of the Sky girl fondly.”

“Shof op Luna,” Lexa grunts pushing Luna’s hand away and standing up, trying to put space between the two.

“Listen to me Lexa,” Luna stepped forward, standing almost four inches shorter then Lexa did nothing to help her, “You wanted to save them all and you couldn’t, it’s bothering you.”

“I saved my people, I did my duty.”

“I’m not saying you didn’t,” Luna pressed, “I’m saying your human and you made a hard decision.”

“We do not get the luxury of easy decisions.” Lexa’s voice is gaining volume and it takes all of Luna not to back down. 

“That doesn’t mean they don’t affect us.” Luna kept her voice even, “That doesn’t mean that we don’t chose to loose things.”

“I didn’t want to loose her!” Lexa’s voice breaks in a way Luna hadn’t heard in years. Green eyes flashing with pain that hadn’t been seen since Costia. “I didn’t want to loose her.”

“Lexa?”

“I didn’t want to loose her.” 

Lexa didn’t cry when she lost Costia, Anya held her still and told her not to show weakness. Tears slid onto Anya’s shoulder, but Lexa never broke down sobbing, she wasn’t allowed. But now Anya wasn’t here to comfort her, wasn’t here to hold her and sing some old song. Gustus wasn’t here to pat her on the back, Costia wasn’t here to hold her through the night and long into the late morning.

Luna had only ever comforted Lexa one other time, shortly after Costia’s death. Where Lexa’s pain and loss caused her to take a knife to her arm above her wrist. How Luna had to stop the bleeding while she waited for one of her soldiers to fetch Anya. She even lied to Anya about how Lexa had gotten hurt, saying it was a training accident that wasn’t properly looked at. It was one of the few secrets they kept between each other. Despite their friendship, their roles as leaders made it hard for them to fully be there for one another. They always had other people to help with the pain.

Lexa had no one to turn to now. No one to lean on the way she could lean on Anya, Gustus, or Costia...maybe even Clarke.

That was her name, Luna recalled, Clarke.

Tears are free flowing down Lexa’s face, and Lexa has a hand raised trying to whip them away fruitlessly, trying to stop herself. But it’s like watching a dam break, the leak is never fixed fast enough to prevent the dam from fully going down.

And Luna may not be Anya or Gustus or Costia or Clarke, but as she steps forward and wraps the taller girl in a hug. Feeling Lexa tense against her before feeling her arms drop around Luna’s shoulders, her breath bursts against Luna’s ear with every despite breath threatening to turn into a sob.

Luna was familiar with the pain, but no where near the same degree Lexa was. Sometimes Luna forgot that Lexa was only a year older then she was. Lexa’s responsibilities as a leader for her own clan and the glue that held every clan together had been overwhelming for years. But now there were less shoulders to take her pain. No one for Lexa to turn to for comfort. No one other then Luna now.

“It’s Ok,” Luna feels herself softly murmuring, it seems to be the final nail in the coffin as she feels Lexa head hit her shoulder and a choked sob muffle against her. Luna brushed her hand in small circles against her back as more sobs came. Years of bottled up pain coming to the surface.

Luna decides then that she’s going to send one of her best trackers to find Clarke. She doesn’t know what will happen after, but she knows that if she lets the Ice Queen kill her, Lexa would be unrecognizable. Lexa would have lost everything possible.

And Luna didn’t want to see that day.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me sad that there aren't that many LexaxLuna (Lexuna? Lunexa? do they have a ship name yet?) But I guess since Luna was never introduced it's to be expected. 
> 
> Quick little thing I wrote while studying for finals. I really wish we could meet Luna because I'd honestly like to have another option for Lexa if the show decided to make the ship which will not be named happen rather then Clexa. 
> 
> This is not Beta-read so I apologize for any grammar errors. I checked it over but I always miss something.
> 
> Let me know what you think! And if I should maybe continue this when Season 3 starts up and do a "If Luna was in Season 3" type thing from Lexa side of things rather then Clarke's.


End file.
